dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera
} |name = Sera |image = Sera.jpg |px = 270px |title = |class = Rogue |specialization = Tempest |gender = Female |race = Elf |affiliation = Friends of Red Jenny Inquisition |family = |voice = Robyn Addison |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Sera is an elven archer and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor. Background Sera is impulsive and reactionary, taking delight in humbling the established authority she views as arrogant and selfish. For her, it's not about what's right, it's about what's right now. She sees actions taken for the 'greater good' as just an excuse to hurt others who don't deserve it simply because it's easier. She was a member of the enigmatic group of rogues known as the Friends of Red Jenny, yet the coming of the Breach terrified her.[http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/elves/sera Sera's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website]. Fortunately, Sera and her "friends" can be frightening, too, and if she needs to put an arrow through some baddies so regular people can sleep at night, so be it. Sera fights for those caught in the middle, but she also needs order restored. The world has to be normal so she can play. Sera was orphaned as a child and raised by humans, thus cementing a distinctly non-elven point of view and a disregard for elven culture in general.According to banter between Sera and Solas. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Romance Quotes * (Shortly before killing an Orlesian noble.) "Just say 'What!'" * (While removing an arrow from the aforementioned noble's head.) "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" * (Dealing with Lord Pel Harmond of Verchiel.) "Mother pushbucket frigging bastard shitebag pissface! Eat it, you lop-eared, son of an arse-nut rot-suck piece of...ugh!" Trivia * She is the first female companion that is an exclusive romance option for a female protagonist in the Dragon Age series. * While a male Inquisitor can't romance Sera, they can however flirt with her and even do some pranks with her around Skyhold. * She is described as "The Wildcard" in the promotional materials.Dragon Age Twitter * She was written by Lukas Kristjanson.David Gaider (September 4, 2013). Tumblr * In early concept art and gameplay videos she was shown with much longer hair down to her shoulders. * Mary Kirby describes her as Tequilla and Skittles.Mary Kirby Twitter * Sera cut her hair with a knife because it got in her eyes,Sera Character Kit which is why it looks uneven. * Sera is described as being kind of nuts and probably best defined by her contempt of bigwigs.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * When the player's approval with Sera is high enough, she will say, "Your wish is something something." This is a reference to Morrigan's quote, "Your wish is my command," from Dragon Age: Origins. * Sera's greatest fear is nothingness. * Sera can tell the Inquisitor that she has played a small painted box as a child, which was given by the Hero of Fereldan during the 5th Blight. * According to banter with Solas, Sera appears to have occasional flashes of the uncanny sensitivity to magical or supernatural effects that is part of being elven, in spite of her disdain for acting "elfy."Sera will mention feeling very "shaky" and strange in the Western Approach, and feeling as though she has "seen it" before. Similarly, when prompted by Solas she mentions seeing strange things "beyond" the Breach. Codex entries Gallery Seraconcept.jpg|Concept art Inquisition Sera concept 1.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 4.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 5.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 6.png|Sera concept art Serareveal.jpg Sera the wildcard.jpg Sera's back.jpeg SeraStandTogether.jpg|Sera in the Stand Together trailer SeraTEoT.jpg|Sera in the Enemy of Thedas trailer Sera poster.jpg Sera tarot.png|Sera tarot card sera alt tarot.jpg.png|Sera alternate tarot card External links * Sera Character Kit References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Inquisition members Category:Rogues Category:Love interests Category:Fereldans